sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Wiki Agreement By using this wiki, you agree to abide by these rules at all times, unless you get express permission from an admin (or higher-level admin, in the case of lower-level admins) to break them. You agree that you understand the below sections; Regarding the Mature Content Tag, Wiggle Room, Official Wikia Rules, Regarding Anonymous Users and Exemptions. Regarding the Mature Content Tag If you are going to have curse words, mild violence or anything else that might not be okay for everyone, use a MatureContent tag at the top of your page. To use it, type MatureContent and put around them. This is not an excuse to break the rules; so don't post NSFW stuff and then try to excuse yourself by saying that you put a MatureContent tag up. Wiggle Room You should also keep in mind admins can control what punishments if they think something harsher or more forgiving is necessary. All admins should keep in mind how new the user is, and should always give warnings first if they can. Obviously, a user that has come on here to intentionally cause trouble should not deserve a warning. Official Wikia Rules In addition to all other rules, if you want to keep your Wikia account, you better follow the official Wikia Terms of Use and Community Guidelines. Regarding Anonymous Users It is highly '''recommended that you make an account. If you do not have an account, we may not be able to identify you in the event we need to inform you of rule-breaking. This would lead to a ban sooner, since we could not give you a warning. Slightly less important is that being anonymous will impair your ability to communicate with others on the wiki. Exemptions Admins are exempt from any rules with an asterisk after them, as well as the rules detailed in the Admin Rulebreaking Privileges below. Admin Rulebreaking Privileges Lowest-level admins (or Admins) are exempt from any rules with an asterisk after them. Co-Owners are also exempt from those rules, but they may use their judgement and break some of the less important rules if necessary. The Owner can do just about anything she wants, within Wikia Rules. Regarding The Shame Board On the shame board, we put your character on it, and make fun of it. We will re-write its backstory, personality, to make a fool of your fc. Just a little bit of sweet for us, and a whole lot of bitter for you. '''All perma-banned users' characters are moved here. Characters who are moved to the shame board lose the following privileges: *The ability to have categories other than Shame Board (or Joke fan character, if the character is indeed a joke.) *The ability to qualify for any admin-run contests. *The ability to qualify for any badges, except for Shame Board badges. Shame Board Adoption (This change is effective 4/13/2015, all characters moved to the shame board before this date are NOT eligible for adoption. This includes Suunic, Mary Sue, Elizabeth, Future, Aliza, etc.) Characters who are moved to the shame board can be adopted (and revamped if the characters are Mary-Sue or OP) by other users if they are given permission by the admins. Admins may not allow people to adopt their own characters back from the shame board. Users who have behaved poorly may also be prevented from adopting shame board characters. Joke fan characters are not eligible to be adopted without the permission of the creator. If the creator is banned or absent, the decision will pass to the admins. If you are interested in adopting a shame board character, please leave a message on WildgirlN's page. Rules Like most sites, the Sonic Fan Character Wiki has rules you must follow. Look below for the consequences. 1. No posting anything that's illegal in the USA (torrents, kiddie porn, bestiality, whatever). 2. No posting NSFW images, videos or messages. 3. Do not post screamers. You're not funny. 4. No flaming/spamming/s**t posting. Lack of content quality is not allowed. 5. Only one account per person, unless you have asked the admins first.* 6. If a staff member (or someone in a higher position of power) tells you to stop doing something, then stop doing it. 7. Harassing users is not tolerated. Joking with your friends is fine. 8. Your thread titles must be relevant to the content of your post. 9. Do not post other individual's personal information without their permission. This includes but is not limited to names, addresses, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, pictures, etc. 10. Do not post answers/try to help in Questions, Help & Support threads or comments that ask about the rules.* 11. Do not fake warnings, announcements or any other official staff-issued message.* 12. If someone is banned, do not post things on their behalf except for apologies. Nothing else. They're banned for a reason and that reason isn't for them to post via a third party. 13. It is forbidden to share forum accounts. This will lead to a permanent ban. If you have siblings, be sure to log out of your account before leaving your computer. In addition, having multiple accounts will lead in a ban depending on severity 14. Using curse words in your own pages or private conversations is fine. However, if you are going to use them in your fan character's description, backstory, whatever, put a MA at the start of your topic's title, and again at the start of the paragraph where you will swear. But, keep rule 7 in mind. 15. Gore has its limits. Some blood is fine. If someone's image offends you, please contact staff for inspection. Be careful what you post! 16. Put your fan character in the right category! 17. No stealing other's fan characters or art. 18. Keep your fan characters to the fan character guidelines. 19. No couples are canon here. You may ship your character with any canon character, regardless of whether or not another fan character is already "dating" them. It's okay to say that your fan character is dating a canon character, but remember that multiple people can be "dating" the same canon character. (Just pretend there are tons of copies of them or something.) If you want to ship your character with a fan character, you need the permission of the fan character's owner first. 20. Don't edit someone's page if they've expressly asked others not to edit it. Do not edit someone else's profile page, ever, even if they haven't expressly asked others not to.* 21. Do not remove the posts of admins. If you don't like the post of a lower-level admin, you may speak to a higher level one for help if you wish.* (Admins should not remove the posts of equal-level or higher-level admins. Again, ask for help from a higher level admin if applicable.) (Rules 1-13 were taken from here: Lifepunch Forum Rules Some may be edited.) Consequences 1. Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. 2. Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. 3. Warning. If done twice, ban for 3 days. 4. Ban for a week. If done again, perma ban. 5. Account perma banned. 6. Perma ban. 7. Perma ban. 8. Warning. If done twice, ban for a week. 9. Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. 10. Warning. 11. Ban. Duration depends on severity. 12. That account gets a warning, if performed twice, ban. I recommend not telling your password to banned users. 13. That account gets a warning, if performed twice, ban. 14. Depends on severity. Probably perma ban though. 15. Ban. Duration depends on severity. 16. Characters get moved, you get a warning. 17. Perma ban. No exception, you cannot be un-banned. Ever. Your account will be put on the shame board. We will put your fc on there, unless you stole the whole thing not the art. If you just stole the art, then we will put it all on there, except the art. The artist will be notified, and let's hope they take legal action. No stealing! 18. Character gets moved to the shame board after a warning. 19. If you fight about couples with another person, you will both get a warning by staff. If you continue fighting about it, you may get consequently increasing bans. 20. Warning. If you keep doing it, you may get banned for some time. 21. Ban. Duration depends on number of offenses. The admin chain of command: WildgirlN (admin/owner), in charge of all other admins, has more power than everyone else, including MissAquaAnime MissAquaAnime, founder and previous owner, has more power than everyone but WildGirlN Category:Help and Rules